Total Drama Return of the Tour
by xxSupreme-taco12xx
Summary: 24 competitors compete in a new season continuing the world tour. Now visiting new countries with new challenges and most of all...more DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**Total drama return of the tour**

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own total drama and any of its characters.

"We've been around the world, to the movies, and to the island twice we are now returning back to where we thought we finished The WORLD tour!"Chris shouted to the camera man."I am Chris Mclean and this is total drama return of the tour".

************Theme song ***********

The old broken down bus arrived at the abandoned airport in the lonely lot. The old door creaked opened slightly.

"Our twenty-four contestants well be fighting for the 1 million dollars they'll be new drama, rivalries, surprise, enemies, and friendships created here on this new season of total drama" Chris announced when the bus arrived. "Let's welcome Cody, sierra, Courtney, Gwen, heather, Alejandro, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Tyler, Duncan, DJ, leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Harold, Mike, Justin, Dakota, lightning, Sam, brick, Katie, Sadie".

"Aww come on another season on a death trap plane" Noah added when he heard the engine of the plan roaring behind the building.

"funny that you said that because your WRONG" Chris said while grinning at Noah." since we raised 50,000,000,000 on the Aftermath show last night we had enough money from the budget to get a brand new plane since SIERRA blew up the old plane-"

"I said I was sorry for a million times now can you totally get over it now Chris!" Sierra exclaimed glaring back at him all pissed off now crossing her arms.

"Anyway we had to buy a 3,000,000 plane." The group of teens started cheering when the saw the white jumbo jet with the total drama world tour logo on the both sides of the plane. "This is the new Total Drama jumbo jet"

When the whole TDRT (**T**otal **D**rama **R**eturn of the **T**our) cast got inside the jumbo jet Chris began the tour of the plane. The jumbo jet was amazing there were rooms for each person on the plane there was 3 floors for the three team's third class, second class, and First class. Third class was disgusting there were no service no maids and interns to serve you. All the rooms were old and smelly and non comfy beds and there was no electronics or TV. There were rats crawling all over the place.

"Ewwwwwwww this place is so totally disgusting" Heather screamed when she saw all this." I am not spending 56 days in these rooms"

"Me neither" Dakota and Courtney screamed.

"Remember no comfort for Losers" Chris reminded when the whole cast was exploring and gasping when they saw the rooms. When the cast entered the second floor which was second class the rooms were much better with no animals roaming and crawling but still no service to any luxury there were all plain rooms just plain old boring.

"Well this is a little better" Leshawna sighed lying down on one of the beds in the room.

"Yeah at least there are no rats everywhere now" Alejandro said. "This is perfect for ladies". Alejandro was looking at the groups while talking. Bridgette spotted him and turned around and walked away.

"But how come there is no electronics and TV and service?" Duncan asked Chris. "Not that I care or anything".

"Second class is for the team that tied second place they get cleaner rooms because they got into second but no service for massages and pedicures and all that girly stuff because they are not winners; they weren't in first place.

"I can stay in these kinds of rooms" Bridgette said trying to take everyone's minds off of the rooms in third class.

When The cast entered the First class floor all the rooms were the cleanest ever there was also a 80 inch flat screen TV in each room, a mini refrigerator filled with the best snacks ever, and awesome audio equipment for music and tons of electronics filled in there. There is a pager to page the room service and for massages and mani-pedis.

"Oh my cow this is the best floor ever!" Lindsay shrieked when she entered one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah I just wish mama was here with me so we could enjoy this together" DJ sighed.

"Cheer up DJ this might be your season because your curse is gone and you are in it to win it" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Your right Lindsay I am in it to win it" DJ said wiping his small tears running down his cheek. "Thanks Lindsay"

"Now everyone head to the elevator to the common room and elimination area upstairs" Chris said guiding the kids to the three elevators upstairs. When the cast got upstairs in the three elevators was announcing the three teams.

"Team one will be Mike, lightning, Owen, Justin, sierra, Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay"

Chris said. "Team one your name will now be the screaming bass"

"Team two will be Tyler, Harold, Sam, brick, Gwen, DJ, Katie, and Sadie" Chris said.

"Team two your name will now be the Killer rats"

"Hahahaha" Heather cracked up laughing at the two names Chris called team one and two.

"Team three will be Cody, Alejandro, Noah, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Dakota" Chris said.

"What's our team name?" Leshawna asked waiting impatiently when Chris was thinking about a team name.

"okay, okay I got it team three will be named the Toxic gophers" Then team three all looked at Chris looked at Chris like he was Crazy. Chris showed the three teams the common room where they will have breakfast and dinner at. Right next to the common room was the elimination ceremony area.

"This is the elimination ceremony area" Chris said. There is the door where you will take the drop of shame and never return back ever.

"dude I think we got it "Mike said.

"any way there is the bathroom where you will have a ipad and there will be the members of your team and you tap the one you want voted off, also just to remind you the bathroom is also the confessional where you can say anything you want about anything.

*****************confession cam*************

"another camera in the potty" Harold said. "gosh why can't you put the camera in another room?"

*****************end of confession***********

*****************confession cam*************

"so looks like it's a new season maybe fifth season might be lucky" Gwen said.

*****************end of confession***********

"looks like this is end of the first episode of Total…Drama….return of the tour! " Chris said in the cockpit with chef hatchet. "see you next time"


	2. Chapter 2

**Total drama Return of the Tour **

**Chapter 2 **

Disclaimer: I do not own total drama or its characters

"Welcome back to another episode of …Total…Drama…Return of the tour" Chris Mclean said in the cockpit with Chef Hatchet flying the plane.

**********Theme song*******

(Yawns)"That was the best sleep I ever had in my life" Cody said waking up to his comfy sleepy bed." And without sierra touching my stuff and stalking me" Cody got up from his bed to turn on the reception button to call room service for breakfast. Suddenly the P.A button turned on in his room.

"Good morning Total Drama Contestants" Chris boomed through the speakers."Are you guys all awake, because we have our first challenge to start with and we are right above …..Wait for it…Los Angeles!"

"Eeeeeeeeeee" Lindsay shrieked, from across the hall screaming while changing into her orange skirt and blue bandana." Yay I'll become a movie star and buy tons of lip gloss from all the stores and perfume!"

"Shut up Lindsay" everyone yelled from their rooms all putting their head under the pillows hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Everyone please meet me in the common room to have an interesting way to Los Angeles" Chris said while snickering up in the cockpit.

************confession cam************

"Looks like it's time for a first challenge, I hope Alejandro charms won't work on me this season because I am in it to win it!" Bridgette exclaimed all filled with energy and enthusiasm.

************end of confession***********

When the three teams all entered the common room Chris was waiting by the table where it showed the map of Los Angeles.

"ok here's a map of los Angeles that all three teams will have when them when we begin the challenge I'll tell you guys the rules while your plummeting over 5,000 feet in the air to Los Angeles" Chris said while smiling.

"What we are you serious why can't we land in Los Angeles?" mike asked with a worried look on his face.

"Because Los Angeles is to Crowded and no space for Chef to land this Jet, So any way Toxic Gophers your first" laughed Chris. Then Off went Cody, Alejandro, Noah, Duncan, heather, leshawna, Dakota, and Bridgette falling down by down and down all the way when they finally plummeted into the pacific ocean.

"Ugh my hair is all soaked I hate Chris so much!" Dakota cried while trying to un-soak her hair. "and my mascara is now running"

"Calm down Princess, its just water hasn't you ever gone to the beach?" Duncan asked all annoyed of her complaining about everything.

"Well I go to the beach but …I…mascara and hair….never mind" Dakota said trying to think of something defend herself.

" Okay case closed" Duncan said grinning at Dakota. That's when suddenly the screaming bass and killer rats plunged all in the ocean creating a huge splash making a current with all 24 teens in it to the shore of Venice beach.

" Welcome to Venice beach Los Angeles " Chris yelled when the whole 3 teams arrived at the sandy shore. " welcome to the first part of the Challenge"

"wow this is amazing I can't believe that we are actually here!" Bridgette exclaimed with enthusiasm. " I've always wanted to surf these waves"

"i know right Bridgette this is awesome a perfect lady like you must be perfect at riding must gnarly waves" Alejandro said looking into Bridgette and trying to manipulate him.

"get off me" Bridgette screamed and slapped Alejandro on his left Cheek." Don't ever talk to me ever again"

*****************confession cam************

"ow that f***ing hurts hora Que Duele" Alejandro cursed touching his left cheek which was burning and stinging like crazy with a red mark as red as an apple. "I have to keep trying to manipulate Bridgette Think, Think, Think"

*****************end of confession**********

*****************confession cam************

"why does Alejandro keep on trying to hit on me? hmm, well whatever he's doing I'm not falling for him, I'm with Geoff" Bridgette wondered.

*****************end of confession************

" For the Challenge each team will choose one person to perform a surfing routine. Me and Chef will be the judges ;the team that has the best score will have an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Okay each team will get a half hour on making a routine and rehearsing first you will have five minutes to choose a surfer to represent your , set, go!"Chris explained.

"let's choose Justin" Izzy and owen said staring at Justin's abs.

"no your just saying that because of his looks, he has zero surfing talent"Sierra said

"let's Choose Courtney she's a good surfer" lightning suggested.

"your right lightning" Owen said.

"okay five minutes is up who is the lucky Representative for the screaming bass?"

"we choose Courtney" Mike said to Chris."for the Screaming bass"

"okay killer rats what about you?" Chris asked Tyler.

"guys what about Harold" brick asked.

"yeah I do have mad skills, when it comes to surfing" Harold bragged.

"fine lets choose Harold" Gwen said staring at Duncan from the other team.

"okay Killer rats what's it going to be?" Chris asked Tyler

"we choose Harold" Tyler said to Chris." For the Killer rats"

"and for the toxic gophers" Chris asked.

" guys obviously it has to be Bridgette" Noah said "she is the best surfer from the whole team"

"Aww thanks guys your so sweet Noah" Bridgette said. Noah started blushing when Bridgette Gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"wow thanks bridge-" Noah fainted on the ground.

"who it the representative for the Toxic gophers?" Chris asked Heather.

"Our representative will be Bridgette for the Toxic gophers"Heather said proudly.

"starting now you will make a surfing routine then rehearse for the next 30 minutes, GO!" Chris said through the bullhorn.

**Screaming Bass**

"Okay how about you surf on the high wave then do a hand stand and then do 3 flips on the surfboard and then during the wave flip the board and do a 360" Justin said.

"Okay that must just work, Courtney can you do it" Mike asked Courtney.

"Easy as pie " Courtney replied. Courtney ran with her pink surfboard and started to do the routine.

"Hand Stand" Mike yelled.

"got it" Courtney replied. Courtney did a 1 minute hand stand on the board when she was riding on the wave. Then she followed the next drills Mike shouted out to Courtney. Finally after it took them 10 tries Courtney finally mastered the routine.

"Nice Courtney" Izzy and Owen said in unison.

"Thanks" Courtney replied back.

**Killer Rats **

"Okay does anyone have any ideas on the routine" Katie and Sadie asked.

" um... okay i think I go it ... uh Oh how about Harold does karate moves while surfing and with the surfboard he does a flip on the wave and spins around and around surfing" Gwen suggested.

"Think you can do it Harold?" DJ asked Harold.

"Ugh Obviously I can do it i got mad surfing and karate skills" Harold bragged.

"okay lets practice Harold" Brick yelled. Harold kept on trying but every time he spined around he fell of the board and drowned in the water.

"okay yeah are group sucks really bad" Katie and Sadie sighed.

"nuh uh I got mad skills I was amazing out there gosh you don't see real talent!" Harold replied back.

********************confession cam***********

" I don't think the killer Rats respect me with my mad Karate skills" Harold spoke while he was practicing his Karate chop moves. "i think the rats should be lucky that they have an awesome teammate"

********************end of confession*********

**Toxic Gophers **

"Guys i have an awesome idea" Alejandro said.

"okay what is genius" Heather spoke with sarcasm. "are we going to show your abs the whole time because that would be really stupid first of all"

"No Bridgette should do a cartwheel while riding the wave and doing a hand stand the whole time while she surfing 360 flips all around the water and then do a flip when she reaches shore" Alejandro explained.

"Guys that's actually a pretty good idea we should use it" Dakota said agreeing Alejandro.

*********************confession cam**********

" I'm only agreeing with Alejandro because he's hot and I hope that he goes out with me if I always side with him and agree with everything he decides" Dakota explained while doing her nails in the bathroom.

*********************end of confession*********

*********************confession cam***********

" The new girl Dakota looks easy to manipulate since I think she Digs me Probably" Alejandro said giving a big smirk to the camera.

"the easy ones go down first and then they will all go down"

**********************end of confession*********

" are you serious Dakota" Heather cried. " that idea will get us in third place"

" actually I think Alejandro has a good idea" Duncan said."but that doesn't mean we are still friends" Duncan Pointed at Alejandro.

" okay let's do a democracy vote, Raise your hand if you like Alejandro's routine" Cody said. 6 hands rose up. "raise your hand if you want a different routine". 2 people raised their hand. "looks like we're doing Alejandro's idea".

"That's not fair" Heather cried.

" Democracy is always fair" Cody replied.

" Okay time's up Screaming bass your routine is up"

Courtney got onto her board and waited until there was a big wave coming then after a few minutes she saw a huge wave coming towards her. she paddles up toward to the wave and stood up. Then when the surfboard was riding down Courtney did a hand stand and did three back flips on the surf board. Finally in the end she did a 360 when the surfboard went flying in the air and splashed in the water.

"Whoo hoo Courtney!" Mike cheered for her after the routine was finished.

"we'll tell you who got first place in the end of the contest" Chris said.

"Next up is Harold" Chris announced through the microphone.

Harold walked up onto the surfboard and paddled until he saw a normal sized wave. Finally when one wave was in the corner of his eye he paddled to it and stood up. First Harold did a few kicking moves then he took a piece of wood and then karate chopped it. But when Harold tried to do a flip he smacked his head against the board and fell of the surfboard and sunk into the water unconscious.

" Oh my gosh Harold I'll save you sugar plum" Leshawna cried and dived into the water to rescue her boyfriend.

"anyway ouch not so good Killer rats" Chris said.

"Next up is Bridgette" Chris announced through the Microphone.

Bridgette ran up to her surfboard paddled to where the hugest wave they saw today caught Bridgette's eye. She then stood up and rid down the wave while having her eyes closed and doing a handstand the whole time and did 10 back flips and 10 front flips . Then while riding near the bottom she she 5 360 spins and then rode smoothly back to the shore.

"AMAZING The toxic Gophers win today's challenge and they will be sleeping tonight in first class floor while, The Killer rats will be sending someone home tonight. The Screaming bass will be safe in second class tonight.

******************confession cam**************

"i can't believe we lost today's challenge" Gwen sighed. " I am never letting Harold be in a Challenge ever again"

******************end of confession************

**Elimination ceremony **

" tonight you will all go inside the bathroom where there will be eight ipads and each one will show each teammate which you can click to vote of someone" Chris said. First was Tyler, then Harold, Sam, brick, Gwen, DJ, Katie, and Sadie. When everyone sat back down after voting. Everyone was glaring at Harold.

"mm interesting" Chris said when he was reading the Ipad votes." anyway chef, will pass you a mini souvenir from each country we go to. Today's mini souvenir was a mini surfboard. The mini souvenir declares your safety, if you do not receive a mini souvenir you will take the drop of shame and never return..back EVER. Okay the first three souvenirs go to Gwen, Tyler, Brick you all get a souvenir. That means you three are all safe. The next three go to Katie, Sadie, DJ you all get a souvenir you too mean you guys are all safe from elimination tonight. And the final souvenir goes to...Sam. Sorry Harold you are eliminated" Chris said.

"wh-wh-what you guys voted me off" Harold stuttered all disappointed."well bye guys Ill miss you guys" Harold took his parachute from Chris and jumped of the exit door where he took the drop of shame.

"Too bad Harold" Chris said. "anyway all of you guys can return to the third class floor, also hope the bed bugs don't bite there are bed bugs" The Killer rats all shuddered a little bit.

****************confession cam***************

"I might miss Harold" Sam said glad that he didn't get eliminated. "just kidding I'm glad that little nerdling is finally gone now, maybe next challenge we'll finally get to go to First class and not sleep in disgusting third class".

****************end of confession*************

"Well that's a wrap of the second episode of ...Total...Drama...Return of the Tour! will the killer rats survive their first night in third class, will the Toxic gophers keep on having more victories, and will I keep on hosting this show every season? see you next time on total drama return of the tour.


End file.
